Ghost in the Shell - The American Game
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: The body of a dead American on Japanese soil found next to the bullet-ridden body of a tech executive. When it's revealed that the American is a member of an elite Imperial American Spec Ops squad Major Kusanagi knew she had her work cut out for her. But when Imperial America sends one of their best, she knew she was in for a fight... Rated M for violence, language, and later...
1. Section 9

***I would like to apologize in advance if some of the translation work isn't up to par. I am using Bing translate, and I don't speak Japanese…**

 ***If you're wondering which version of Motoko I'm using, it's the Standalone Complex version (2nd GiG) – looks better (personal opinion)**

 **Part 1 – The Situation**

The Oriental Horizon Resort and Spa, one of Japan's most exclusive relaxation hotel: thirty-two floors of nothing but pure luxury.

Two men sat in the same room, the one on the right: five-foot-nine, Japanese, and wore a fully black tuxedo with a black shirt and a white tie. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, and his eyes were a deep shade of brown.

The one on the left was six-foot, Caucasian, and wore a pair of white shoes, white pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket with a black tie. His hair was professionally combed, and his eyes were a deep emerald green.

This was, of course, the Japanese male's room, this was just one stop off before his train would take off the following morning to go to Osaka.

His train had to wait for the day as a snowstorm somewhere in the Mie Prefecture, most likely in the Suzuka Mountains which had experienced heavy snowfall that previous night.

While train travel is advanced, it still leaves a lot to be desired as the train still needs to be in contact with the rails to move. When the tracks are completely snowed over, it doesn't do much towards keeping the train on the rails.

"I'm glad we could meet like this," the Caucasian said as he leaned back in his seat, a can of High Rise Craft Brewing Company Beer in his hand, "Our governments have been close friends for more than a century."

"I know," the Japanese male said, "I have to say, I was surprised when I received your call. With you boys off working on the other side of the planet I honestly didn't expect you to travel to Japan to meet with me."

"What's a few thousand miles and an ocean between friends," the Caucasian asked as he raised his beer before continuing his drink.

"Knowing you," the Japanese male said, "There's something else going on. I honestly can't believe that nothing bad is going on."

"Nothing truly bad is going on," the Caucasian said as he set his beer down, "But we do have a small problem. Mostly right here in Japan."

"What problem would that be," the Japanese male asked.

"Well…" the Caucasian said before there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone," the Japanese male asked as he looked at the door.

"No," the Caucasian said, "You?"

"No," the Japanese male said.

There was a swift sound of polymer on plastic as the Caucasian male pulled a Glock 33AV, he slowly pulled back the slide to do a brass-check, fully loaded and ready to go.

The Caucasian walked up to the door and looked through the peephole: nothing.

He reached down to the door, and slowly turned the knob…

 _Kawasaki-Ku, Kawasaki_ …

Section 9 waited outside in their assault vehicle, terrorists from the C2G terrorist organization had taken hostages inside the Golden City Hotel.

"What's taking so long," Batou asked as he placed his head against his fist.

"Permission," Saito said as he watched the building from a spider nest across the street from the hotel with a CM2010, "Nothing we can do."

"At least right now," Azuma said as he checked the bolt on his ARC1-G2, "As soon as the Colonel gives us the all-clear, we move in."

"Don't get too excited," Togusa said as he laid his C26A across his chest, "We probably won't move for another two hours. We all might as well get comfortable."

"Major are you tracking," Aramaki asked over the communicator.

"Yes," Motoko said as she looked through her goggles into the building's systems.

There were five hostiles on the sixth floor holding an equal number of hostages. There were two on the ninth floor holding three hostages. On the eighteenth, there were three holding seven hostages.

"I count ten tangos," Motoko said, "And thirteen hostages."

"Floors," Batou asked.

"Sixth, ninth, and eighteenth," Motoko said as she raised her goggles, and rubbed her eyes before lowering them back to look through them.

"Something up with your eyes, Major," Ishikawa asked.

"No matter how much of a cyborg you are, you can never get used to something," Motoko said.

"How long have you been looking through those," Ishikawa asked.

"Since we got here," Motoko said, "It's like what happens when these kids today play those VR racing games too much."

"Or any VR game," Batou said.

"What would you know about that," Motoko asked.

"You'd be surprised, Major," Batou said as he leaned over the steering when of the team's assault vehicle.

"Ease up on the steering wheel," Motoko said, "Lean on it any further and you'll snap it in two."

"Funny Major," Batou said, "Very funny."

"Major," Aramaki said, "The tangos are making contact."

"Patch me in," Motoko said.

"私たちは首相の代表に話をしたい," the apparent leader of the group said.

He was about six-feet-tall, heavy-set build, Japanese male with his hair down in dreads, he wore a white shirt with a thick red leather waistcoat, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. His right arm had been replaced with a clear-shelled prosthetic.

Motoko knew he was on the eighteenth floor because there were two others with him.

"This is him," Aramaki said, "Let it be known that we are more than happy to extend a plea should you let the hostages go."

"すごい," he said, "それから首相に伝えてくれ我々が人質を釈放するという条件で我々は500万ドルを受け取る."

"Five million," Aramaki asked.

"とバス," the leader said, "彼らはジェットであるでしょう最寄りの飛行場に私たちを取る準備ができて、燃料を補給し、世界のどの国に私たちを取る準備ができて."

"Authorization for a jet has to come from the PM," Aramaki said, "If you have half an hour, I can give you an answer."

"私たちを待たないでください," the leader said.

"The PM will never go for it," Motoko said.

"I know," Aramaki said, "Major you are go," Aramaki said, "Repeat, you are go."

"Copy that," Motoko said as she pulled the KRIS-SV out from underneath the seat, and pounded on the back of the assault vehicle's cabin.

"Let's move," Pazu said as he kicked the back door open, and piled out along with the rest of the team.

"Move, move, move," Togusa exclaimed as the team rapidly approached the front entrance.

As they approached the front, Motoko signaled Borma forward, "Scanning," he said as he pulled out a scanner, and as a set of lasers scanned the area in front of them, he started picking up singles, "Explosives, trip lasers. I count them all around the perimeter."

"Cut them," Motoko said.

"Way ahead of you Major," Borma said as he walked up to one of the trip-mines.

The mine was triangular shaped, made of grey metal, and had a small blue light emitting the laser.

Slowly taking off the casing, he held it out to Pazu who walked over and held the casing steady.

The inside of the explosives was a bundle of wire connected to two vials of gunpowder filled with nails, child's play for Borma who simply found the wires connected to the vials, and with a simple pull disconnected them.

Borma then went to the one below, and after repeating the process, he signaled the team forward.

The team quickly took cover beside the front door before Togusa opened the door for the team to go through.

"Last man," Azuma said as he entered, allowing Togusa to enter behind him.

The lobby was completely empty, "Management must have emptied the lobby when they started taking hostages," Batou said.

"Probably," Motoko said before signaling the team to form up to go over the plan, as the team formed up, she placed a small device on the table, displaying a 3D image of the building, and the location of the hostiles, "Alright, we know the boss is on the eighteenth floor. Batou, he's ours."

"Ok," Batou said.

"Togusa, take Ishikawa and Azuma to the sixth and deal with five there," Motoko said, "Finally, Pazu, Borma, take the two on the ninth."

"Yes ma'am," Batou said.

"We need to hit the rooms simultaneously," Motoko said, "All Agent stay on Mind-Comms, and wait for my signal. When you see it, then you attack. Let's move!"

Togusa led Ishikawa and Azuma over to the stairs, and they quickly began their ascent.

Meanwhile, Motoko, Batou, Pazu, and Borma had pried the elevator doors open and began their own ascent to their own floors.

Their ascent devices looked like a pair of metal clips connected with a set of loops with shiny, metal teeth along the sides.

As they began their ascent, Motoko knew that their presence would likely not go undetected for long.

They had to maintain the element of surprise for as long as they could in order to keep the hostages safe.

On the ninth floor, Borma pried the doors open as Pazu climbed onto the floor with him.

"Major," Saito said over the comm, "I got one tango on the balcony of the nineteenth floor."

"Take him out when I say," Motoko said, "Let's keep moving."

Motoko and Batou arrived on the eighteenth floor, and after Batou pried the doors open, the two of them proceeded down the hall.

It wasn't long before they heard a door at the end of the hall opening, and the two of them dove into cover.

It was one of the hostiles in the room with their boss who simply looked up and down the hall before closing the door.

"In position," Togusa said as he, Ishikawa, and Azuma took cover next to the door leading to the first hostage location.

"Ready to breach," Pazu said as he and Borma took cover next to the door that led to the second hostage location.

"All teams, stand by," Motoko said as she and Batou took position next to the door leading to the last hostage location, she looked up at Batou who nodded, "Execute!"

Saito quickly activated his Hawkeye, and simply adjusting for elevation and bullet-drop, he squeezed the trigger as the hostile saw the glimmer of his scope.

The shot splattered blood against the window, causing the leader of the hostage-takers to exclaim, "What the fu…" before the teams barged in.

Togusa, Ishikawa, and Azuma charged into the first hostage location, the hostiles appeared to be using mini-UZIs with red bungie cord wrapped around the grips.

Togusa took the two closest to him, they only managed to raise their UZIs up to knee-length before two bursts from Togusa's C26A dropped them like a ton of bricks.

Azuma took the two middle: his ACR1 made short work of the one on the left as his head exploded with blood, and the one on the left was only able to watch his buddy go down before he too went down.

The first of the last two was quick work for Ishikawa's C-30, the one on the right had his UZI up to the group's waists before he was mowed down. His friend had the UZI up to full only to pull the trigger, and then realize he loaded it with the wrong ammo when the thing tore apart in his hand.

The man bent over holding his wrist, his index finger was bent completely out of alignment, the tip of his middle finger was bent at an anatomically impossible angle, and his last two fingers were severely cut.

Ishikawa walked up to the man, drew his SN 5-7, placed it against the hostile's skull, and pulled the trigger.

On the Pazu and Borma charged into the room on the ninth floor, Pazu's C26A made short work of the one on the left while Borma's Seburo MG turned the other one into blood soup.

On the eighteenth floor, Batou charged though the door to fire one round into the secondary hostile in the room as the boss grabbed one hostage off the floor, and placed the barrel of a nickel-plated revolver against the woman's skull.

"戻って来てください," he exclaimed as he cocked the lever of his revolver, "彼女を殺してやる!"

"Major," Borma said as he dropped to the floor to reveal Motoko who fired one round through the leader's mouth.

He let go of the girl, and slowly went to his knees on the floor.

"All tangos down," Motoko said.

 _Half an hour later_ …

"All hostages are accounted for," Motoko said as she was reporting to the Prime Minister, "No casualties, all hostiles down."

"Well done Major," Prime Minister Kayabuki said, "This is another win for Section 9."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Motoko said as she bowed in front of the screen.

"You have a good evening Major," Prime Minister Kayabuki said.

As the screen cut, Motoko walked to the front of the assault vehicle where Batou was waiting, "I know you were looking forward to going back to your apartment tonight," he said, "But not going to happen," he tapped behind his ear twice, "We got a call: shots fired at the Oriental Horizon."

 _First Chapter of my first Ghost in the Shell Fanfic, what do you think?_

 **Translation:**

私たちは首相の代表に話をしたい – We wish to speak to the Prime Minister's representative

すごい – Great

それから首相に伝えてくれ我々が人質を釈放するという条件で我々は500万ドルを受け取る – Then tell the Prime Minister we'll release the hostages on the condition that we receive five million dollars

とバス – And a bus

彼らはジェットであるでしょう最寄りの飛行場に私たちを取る準備ができて、燃料を補給し、世界のどの国に私たちを取る準備ができて – Ready to take us to the nearest airstrip where they'll be a jet, fueled up and ready to take us to any country in the world

私たちを待たないでください – don't keep us waiting

戻って来てください – Get back

彼女を殺してやる – I'll kill her


	2. The American Discovery

**Part 2 – The American Discovery**

Arriving at the Oriental Horizon, police had already cordoned off the hotel, allowing for Motoko, Pazu, and Borma to enter, leaving the rest of the team sitting in the assault vehicle.

As they entered, the manager quickly rushed to greet them, "Please tell me you three are the special squad," he asked.

"Public Security Section 9," Motoko said as she held out her badge before tucking it back into her black trench coat, "When are the bodies?"

"Sixteenth floor," the manager said as they proceeded to the elevator.

The entire hotel is shaped almost like a perfect cylinder save for the northeast section of the hotel which poked out at a sharp angle.

The very center of the hotel is empty which allows for a very clean view up all thirty-two floors to the large dome-shaped plexiglass roof which could be holographically altered with images from an orbiting satellite (should the Japanese government allow it from time to time).

The elevators to the various floors were located on four separate corners in the hotel and were completely transparent along the back to give a nice view as they traveled up the atrium.

"Are there cameras," Motoko asked.

"Yes," the manager said, "We can have the footage sent to your headquarters as soon as we can."

"Good," Motoko said as they passed floor twelve, "Who reported the incident?"

"One of our maids," the manager said as the door opened on the sixteenth floor, "She went in to clean the room, and found the door was unlocked."

"She found the bodies," Motoko asked as they walked down to the room, "When were the gunshots reported?"

"Our guests didn't hear any," the manager said.

They arrived at the scene which was roped off to find the bodies still in the same position they were found.

The Caucasian male sat against the door, a single bullet hole through the center of his chest.

The Japanese male was lying on the bed, at least eleven rounds in his chest, arms, legs, and one in the face.

"Alright," Motoko said as she ushered the manager back to his desk, "Go deal with the guests. We'll look at this."

"Alright," Pazu said as he knelt down to the Caucasian, "Caucasian male, late-twenties, possibly early-thirties, single GSW to the chest, and armed," he picked up the Glock and ejected the magazine, "Full clip," he pulled back on the slide, ejecting the chambered bullet, "Even cocked."

"Let me see," Motoko said as she held out her hand which Pazu placed the Glock into, "Ambidextrous magazine release, extended grip," she then hit the slide release, and pulled the trigger, "Five-pound trigger pull."

"Armed and ready and he didn't fight back," Borma asked.

"Looks like he didn't have the chance," Motoko said as she looked at the door, pointing just below the doorknob, "There's a shoeprint just below the doorknob. Looks like it's been wiped off."

Pazu walked over and examined it, "You're right Major," he said, "Heavy-soled, possibly a boot. Male, size ten I'd guess. So whoever attacked him knocked, causing our first line of defense to come to the door, he kicks it in, and they nail him."

"What about him," Motoko asked as she looked at Borma who was examining the other person in the room.

"Japanese male," Borma said, "Late-thirties, possibly early forties, multiple GSWs. I count five rounds in the chest, three in the stomach, one in the arm, one in the cheek, and one in the leg."

"Interesting," Motoko said as she placed the Glock on the table next to the door, "You don't do that unless this is personal."

"He probably had a lot of enemies," Borma said as he checked the man's hand, "Professionally manicured," he pulled up his sleeve, a Rolex watch, "A Rolex with a diamond-encrusted bezel," he then checked the man's suit, "Professionally tailored," he checked the label on the inside, "Made by Yaly Couture in Hoi An."

"He's well-traveled," Motoko said.

"Indeed," Borma said before recognizing something underneath the bed, he reached under the bed and pulled out a black leather bag, "I found something."

Borma opened the bag, and when he did his eyes went wide open, he pulled out a black jacket with a high collar, gold buttons, red cuffs, and along the edges was a thick red border.

"That's an Imperial American officer's uniform," Pazu said.

"And also," Borma reached inside, and pulled out a large red cape, "An officer's cape."

Motoko walked back over to the pistol, turned it over onto the opposite side, inscribed into the slide was: _Imperial Military Use Only_.

"We have a dead Imperial American soldier on our hands," Motoko said.

"Not only that," Pazu said as he pulled out a ribbon display case, and at the top: a badge-shaped medallion in the shape of a shark, "He's a MACO." (Marine Assault Command Operations)

 _Section 9 Headquarters_ …

"Thank you for the update, Prime Minister," Aramaki said as Motoko entered his office, "I understand. It will be handled with care."

"Make sure your team is aware of the situation," Prime Minister Kayabuki said, "We cannot afford a political disaster."

"I'll keep my hands clean," Aramaki said, "You don't have to worry."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Prime Minister Kayabuki said, "Good luck Colonel," the screen then cut.

"Colonel," Motoko said as she entered his office.

"Major," Aramaki said as he pointed at the chair across from his desk.

"When are they taking away the case," Motoko asked.

"The Prime Minister spent three hours on the phone with the Speaker for the American Empire's General Assembly," Aramaki said, "They have agreed that for now, that the investigation will remain under Section 9's direction."

"How'd they budge on that one," Motoko asked.

"The American Empire has agreed on the delivery of one billion dollars to improve their economic status," Aramaki said.

"Suspected as much," Motoko said.

"And they're sending a member of the MACOs," Aramaki said.

"They're sending someone to look over our shoulder," Motoko asked.

"We are dealing with a politically tense situation Major," Aramaki said, "We are dealing with an American, a member of the Imperial American Military, and an elite Special Forces operator, who was killed on Japanese soil."

"Most of the MAKOs are cowboys," Motoko said, "They have no concept of discipline or collateral damage."

"I brought that up," Aramaki said, "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it. You are still in charge of the operation Major, but until the investigation is over, we have to put up with the man they're sending," he passed a manila envelope to the Major, "They sent over his file for you to review."

"When will he arrive," Motoko asked.

"He's on his way from Richmond," Aramaki said, "He should arrive by tonight."

"I'll head back to my apartment," Motoko said.

Motoko walked out of the office before Aramaki stopped him, "Major," he said, "I don't want to ask this, but to please the Prime Minister I have to ask you: will you take any actions against this operative?"

"No," Motoko said.

"That's all I need," Aramaki said.

Motoko slid the file into her jacket and walked downstairs where her bike was waiting: a Honda Blackcat.

The Blackcat is a newer bike made just several years prior: it features two wheels at the front, and two at the back. In order to keep the bike evenly balanced, Honda split the bike down the center and created a pivot system that keeps the bike on the road.

As she slid her biker jacket on, and her helmet she jumped on her bike, kick fired it to life, and started for her apartment.

Driving through downtown Japan is always an experience at night: the holographic signs give the skyline a nice glow: pinks, purples, blues, and reds the sky was like a variable kaleidoscope that you didn't need to look through a plastic tube to see.

She made a quick stop by a nearby grocery store to pick up something for a friend.

As she arrived back at her apartment, her friend was waiting for her: a young Siamese cat that visited her almost every night.

"Evening Susan," Motoko said as she unwrapped the flounder she bought and tossed it onto her balcony.

Her apartment wasn't on a high floor, but it was built on a high plain that overlooked Tokyo, Susan could easily jump onto Motoko's balcony where she was always welcome.

As Susan went to work eating the flounder Motoko tossed her, Motoko sat down on her couch, undid her boots, kicked them off, and opened the manila envelope Aramaki handed her.

Motoko pulled out a small personnel file, as she opened it, there was a picture of a Caucasian male dressed in American Empire Officer's jacket with a high collar, gold buttons, the Epaulets on the shoulder which were decorated with gold fringe that was not covered by the red officer's cape bore the rank of an Imperial American Captain. A gold aiguillette ran underneath the visible Epaulet, and underneath his arm to connect on the other side. He had a white tribal tattoo on his face, had eye implants that had no pupils, and he wore a black officer's cap.

The information read:  
NAME: BARRETT MARTIN KNIGHT  
NATIONALITY: AMERICAN  
CODENAME: ARTIC DELTA  
PLACE OF BIRTH: VIRGINIA  
STATUS: ACTIVE

"Artic Delta," Motoko thought, "He's going to have to do some explaining on that one."

As she put the file down on the couch next to her, Susan walked into the room, jumped up on the couch, and took a seat on the file.

Motoko then pulled out his service file which was about one inch thick.

The first page was a psych evaluation which went:

The subject was silent as he entered the room. His posture was relaxed. He was at complete ease, makes good social contact by interacting with other people. When in this manner, people close to him are always at ease. When he expresses himself he speaks freely and is hesitant in giving information. All this informed us that if given, an Alpha-Level security clearance would not be compromised. Captain Knight is a Patriot through and through often stating his dream is to help with the reunification of the United States. As the son of a Medal of Honor Recipient from WW3, and the grandson of a recipient of the Congressional Medal of Honor during Vietnam Captain Knight was almost pre-destined to join the Military.

The second page was his first after action report that was almost completely covered in black ink, all except the name of the city, the date, and Barrett's name. It was the same story on the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth. On the ninth, however, there was a small exception which went:

On July 24th, 2031, Operative Artic Delta was under disciplinary hearing for the possible murder of Virginia drug dealer Michael Nanz. Michael Nanz was found floating in the James River, dead of a single GSW to the forehead. Operative Artic Delta's alibi was sketchy, but was ultimately confirmed. When asked to surrender his service pistol for testing, Operative Artic Delta surrendered his side arm peacefully. The ballistic report came back negative and there was no sign of tampering. Operative Artic Delta was cleared of all charges, and was give back his active duty status.

The next page was a simple after-action report on a MACO assault on a small sea port fifty miles up the beach from Mogadishu in Somalia to reinforce Airborne Infantry pinned down in the area. It was one of those after action reports that everyone in their profession dreaded writing.

In the report, there was one casualty listed: a Lance Corporal Erin Coleman, a young Marine that Barrett had recruited into the MACOs himself, and had personally trained. The death of a younger brother figure is something that one never forgets, or forgives themselves for.

The finishing line of the report went:

Upon returning to the U.S., Captain Knight took a five-week leave, but upon returning he was never the same.

Motoko put the file down, and walked into her bed room where she fell back against the sheets, in one day she saved multiple hostages, discovered the body of a dead MACO, and was given the news that an American would join in on her investigation.

This case was going to be tiring…


End file.
